1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for and methods of data compression.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transmission of large amounts of information requires very large transmission bandwidths. This necessitates the use of costly communication channels for transmission with the consequent increasing demand on available communication bandwidths in both space and terrestrial systems. Also, the storage of large amounts of data requires the use of costly and large storage means.